Can Or Can't Be Sure
by OfficialLoveMyStories
Summary: John Bender, a guy who takes his life as it comes. Claire Standish finds her self questioning everything about her so called perfect life. Will John fall for Claire? Will Claire fall for John? It was a two way street, and they were riding on hopes and dreams. Could they be sure they were perfect for each other? Bender\Claire Allison\Andrew Brian\OC, Rated M for Upcoming Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own any of the characters in the Breakfast Club or any of the storyline. They belong to the brilliant and legendary John Hughes.**_

_****RE-POSTED****_

**A\N Sorry I had to delete the first version to this story. This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. But anyways I hope you all Love My Story and don't forget to review only takes one!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Bender's Weekend**

March 24, 1984 - Saturday

After detention I was walking home feeling like I could touch the sky. I had four new friends. I'm sure I looked funny putting my fist up in the air. Looking like I scored a touchdown in the middle of an empty football field.

But only 'The Breakfast Club' would know why doing something like that, right then would make so much sense.

I started thinking and that was never good. The cold air hitting the back of my neck. It was making my nose cold. I was heading towards what felt like hell. My reality!

I didn't feel like meeting the guys tonight. I wanted this day to never end. Then I always had a way of making myself believe bad.

Nothing in my life was good. So how was this going to be? _"Don't get ahead of yourself John." _I thought.

I started to question everything that happened today. Did my new found acceptance with strangers be real?

How would I know this wasn't a lie? Having a varsity guy, like Andrew! Or a genius, Brian! Or even a recluse, like Allison! Be my friends. Were they really?

How was I going to have one of the most popular girls in school like me more than one of those, I was now feeling myself become tense. I was thinking about Claire with one of those pretty boys from school. ''I huffed in disgust.''

The ones I, Vincent, Lloyd and Daniel would make fun of, more than the nerds.

The ones with a decent grade point average, good looks, even a car, and money! Knowing that's what her friends were going to be concerned with. I could see them telling Claire to realize what she was really getting into by wanting to be with me.

Doubt started creeping into my head. I was walking harder.

I was now so deep in my thoughts. I felt the earring get a little cold, resting against my ear lobe.

I'm sure I had the biggest smile on my face now. I had one of ''Claire Standish's", earrings on! _"Fuck Me"._ I laughed. I passed some old guy, he looked at me like I was crazy. I'm sure this is what it was like to be Allison. I laughed again.

It was really cold now. It seemed to have been sprinkling before detention let out.

I walked up to the house, the brick steps disappearing behind me. I breathed out waiting for a verbal beat down once I entered into the house. I tightened my fists.

It was already getting dark outside. I spent almost all day walking around. I hadn't noticed the time till now.

I walked in to find nothing, no one was here. I didn't question where the hell the Mr. and Mrs. was.

I went into my room, lying on my bed from like four years ago. A little small for someone my size but I didn't care that bed was really comfortable.

I let my head rest on the pillow letting it guard my diamond.

It turned out to be the best day of my life. I fell asleep on top of the world. I was able to see the moon trying to shine through the dark clouds.

I fell asleep, saying; _"One more day then I can see her."_

**_March 25, 1984 - Sunday_**

Sunday turned out to be a bad day due to the fact that my old man was now home.

I woke up to yelling in my living room. _"Where the fuck is the mustard?"_

Thank god, I had my own bathroom. I never knew when it would be okay to use the old man's precious water at the last house.

I had my cologne on the sink. I remember stealing it while hitting on the clerk. It was some fancy stuff. I couldn't pronounce the name on the bottle.

I hoped Claire liked it yesterday. All the other girls I was with seemed to like it. Even some of the ritchies' I hooked up with in the past.

Believe it or not those girls liked me a lot. It must have had something to do with the bad boy reputation.

But one thing I was sure of was none of them compared to Claire. I felt a pain shoot through my stomach. I hope Claire didn't know any of those girls.

I was now looking up begging the roof silently.

The yelling got quiet. For most people you would go and see what the hell was going on. I never did. I knew to stay out of it.

That way my mom wouldn't be able to point out I was in the room. So he could lay off her a little. She was now quiet probably because she was fixing his lunch.

They never cared to check to see if I was home, let alone even to check if I'm alive.

I got dressed and I had my earring on, reminding me of what transpired between Claire and me yesterday. I was swearing to myself that, 'I would never take it off.'

I was feeling like the world had changed. Dumb me; I would beat myself up later for this. I decided not to go through my window today. Well I paid for that notion.

I just happened to be in the way of trying to leave the house. When the old man had to stop me to remind me who the hell he was, believe me I had so many scars to know who the hell my asshole of a father was.

_"__Where the hell were you yesterday, you were so post to change the oil on the car."_

_"__I was at school!"_ I stated with the same attitude he gave me.

I was getting ready for a blow that would come shortly after. Talking back to my dad was always trouble. He blew smoke in my face now.

But I stopped being so afraid after he burned my arm with that disgusting cigar.

All I felt was a hit to the side of my face. "_Don't lie to be John! It was Saturday." _I could smell the beers on his breathe.

I glared at him. _"I had detention!" _He started saying; "_Well you're a punk so. I should have figured." _Slurring his words a little.

I didn't care not today, I turned to leave. I made it out the door, with him now paying attention to my mom yelling about his warm beer.

Outside it was raining it looked like yesterday.

It was cloudy and cold. _"You got to love Illinois."_ I said to myself.

But the air was fresh. I walked past Grand Park. Seeing couples hold hands. I had a funny thought I wonder if Claire would ever hold my hand like that.

I put my hands in my pockets to find a $100 dollar bill. _Yes! _I silently thought. I had forgotten that I found it.

That's how preoccupied I was with thinking about Claire Standish and 'The Breakfast Club' yesterday.

I saw it on the ground near Vernon's car yesterday. I figured if he dropped it, well it was what he owed me. After a threat unlike any other he had ever told me.

I saw my friend Lloyd. He yelled across the street. _"Hey Bender what's up?"_ He waved me over.

The stinging on my cheek was going away. It was looking up. Night out! I walked across the street. I started shaking hands with my friends.

_"__Bender how was detention yesterday?" _Daniel asked. "_It was cool except for Principle Dick! I swear that fucker has it out for me so bad._" They laughed. I was serious. They didn't grab that from the tone in my voice.

_"__Who else was in there with you?"_ Vincent said sounding interested in my day.

Right when I was going to tell them. Vincent interrupted me again_. "Dude do you see that girl at the bar." _

I turned and saw a blond and a brunet standing next to her looking our way. Girls that hung around me and my friends were never shy.

They were smiling and whispering to one another. They were the type of girls me and my friends would hook up with nothing like Claire.

Big hair, ripped shirts, holes in their jeans and worn out boots. Looking like they have seen some shit.

But I felt myself losing interest, very fast. I wanted to see a beautiful girl with red hair. That's all I could see as if there was a film over my eyes.

_"__Bender, order some drinks."_ I was the one with the Fake ID so I was the one to always be getting the drinks. I went to grab my wallet. The hundred fell from my pocket.

Vincent saw it. _"Dude what the hell, weren't going to share."_ They all started laughing I immediately thought _"hell no."_

I decided to look spaced and go with a lie. _"Oh shit that's my old mans. I needed to change the oil on the car."_

They ignored the bill after that. They knew my dad would kill me if I spent his money.

The girls walked up to the table. "_Hey guys!"_ The blond said. This was no surprise; the girls always seemed to make the first moves with us.

I was looking at Lloyd mess with his lighter that didn't seem to have any fluid.

_"__Here bro you can borrow mine."_ I tossed it when I heard.

"_So what are you guys going to do tonight?"_ My friends grabbed the blond by her leg pulling her to the sofa booth. She was laughing. "_Well you tell us_._"_ I looked up to the brunet who seemed to have a particular interest in me.

Daniel was elbowing me in my side. _"Dude what the fuck." _He shot me a look like something was wrong with me. Probably due to the fact I wasn't really giving the incredibly leggy brunet the time of day.

I looked up and saw her standing there now looking at her friend having a good time. "_Sit down,"_ I said. I scooted out so she could get in.

I turned to look out the window as I stood. It was blurry due to the rain. I saw a blur of red hair passing the window.

I couldn't stop myself from running out of the Dillon's. The guys were yelling after me, _"Bender the beers." _I stood in the rain looking for her. My princess!

But she wasn't there. _"What the hell is happening to me?" _ I hadn't even had anything to drink yet. I was going to need one now for sure.

I lit a cigarette and walked back inside. The brunet shot me a dirty look and was now looking interested in Daniel. I was totally okay with that. I and the guys were always placing bets, on seeing who could bag the girls before anyone else in the group.

Lloyd leaned over and said_; "Dude what the hell was that about? Nothing!"_ I pretty sure I sounded disturbed. I had never in my life ever gone chasing after a girl. Especially a ritchie. _"I need a drink"._ Breathing out.

The night went on, we partied. I was having a really good time hanging around with my friends. The table was covered with ashtrays full, and beers, shot glasses on the table.

A couple of other girls came to the table. I was wishing I had Claire on my lap instead of some random chick. She kept trying to get me to go with her in the back.

Normally I would, she was hot but I really didn't even want her so close to my dick in the first place. I said to her; "_Hey, I got to go take a piss"._ She stood looking happy like I was hinting toward the back.

_"__Alone!"_ I bluntly replied to that look on her face. She frowned. I walked away, the group's conversation fading into random noise of the bar. I was already really buzzed from the beer's a couple shots of Jack!

I leaned on the wall. What was I going to do about this girl who was making me go insane and deny my body a pleasurable act? "Claire Fucking Standish owned me tonight." I was pretty sure I looked like an idiot all night dodging that chick's threat's to kiss me.

I wondered what Claire was doing right now. Laughing thinking maybe she is with Allison talking about me. Or even with some of her friends talking about me.

The liquor was affecting me now. What if she's with a guy? I was walking out slightly slamming the door to the restroom. Seeing that girl sit there waiting for me to get back under her.

_"__Damn!"_ I muttered under my breathe. I can't be mad at Claire. I was out. I had a chick on my lap for damn sake. I felt anger build in me. I fucked up telling Claire I just considered girls.

I didn't consider Claire Standish. I was absolutely positive about her. I wanted her in my wallet.

I wished right then, that I would have had a picture of my beautiful princess. I started thinking of ways I could get one; I should have bought the year book, or stole her ID when I was in her purse.

I really was going to have to be checked by a doctor if this continued.

I got back to the table. I saw Lloyd he looked pretty tired. _"Hey guys I think I am going to head out."_ Vincent and Daniel were making fun of me. _"Bender don't be a pussy, have a couple more shots." _I turned towards them. _"I have school in the morning."_ I had to take a moment to realize what I just said.

They started to laugh so hard Vincent turned red. I began laughing that was something that should have been recorded. To have John Bender state a fact that he had school in the AM.

Lloyd got out of the booth C'mon Bender, let's get out of here I'm tired. I said to the guys see you guys later. The girls looked bummed that some of the party was heading out of the door.

That girl got up and kissed me on the cheek, _"Later Bender"! _winking at me. I said _"Sure Kathy! Its Katy." _She was now looking irritated.

_"__Yeah. Right!"_ I really didn't care.

Me and Lloyd stepped out of the bar and were walking down the side walk on to the street. I really didn't want to go home.

I asked Lloyd. _"Hey man you think I could crash at your house."_ He had his arms crossed walking against the wind _"sure man._ _You know my mom won't mind."_

Andrew was right a lot of the guys I hung out with put on a act. Just to keep a bad guy rep. My friends had really great home lives. At least better then mine.

Lloyd and his mom were really great. She was a nurse and was always really nice. I was always so grateful when she would help me out with first aid, after my dad had a bad day and took it out on me.

She had offered me so many times to let me live with them until I and Lloyd went to college. I always thought she was crazy. Bender at collage. Yeah right I thought. I was barley keeping it together for high school. She had always wanted both of us to be more then what people expect of us. Lloyd had a bad guy reputation at school. But never gave his mom trouble. She was a single parent. She worked hard for her family. I envied his life. Lloyd was really one of my best friends.

We got inside; Lloyd's mom must have had a graveyard shift. He got in the fridge. "_Dude are you hungry? Yeah! My mom made roast beef. Cool!"_ We sat there in the kitchen and ate the food.

I wanted to tell him about Claire. But I decided to keep it to myself. "_You can take the guest bed room. Thanks man."_ I fell asleep on a proper bed for a guy my age. I smiled I was one day closer to her.

**March 26, 1984 Monday**

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I smelled something sweet. I got up in a hurry. I was so excited for school. I had to stay calm and tell myself to get it together. I borrowed some clothes from Lloyd and got ready for school. I walked down, Diane was in the kitchen.

_"__Hi Bender!"_ Want some breakfast. _"Yes ma'am thank you!"_ I always had respect for her. _"It's just oat meal; sorry I couldn't make more I just got here and you two"_ She was now looking at Lloyd _"are already late for school."_

_"That will be great."_ I said. We ate our food and then left for school.

I and Lloyd were walking up to Shermer talking about what had happened last night. He was asking about my funny attitude towards that girl in the night. _"Shut up man!"_ I said joking. Not ready to mention the reason why.

I turned my head and then all I saw was red hair from the corner of my eye. Daniel Yelled _"Bender!"_ I looked from her direction and walked up the stairs to the guys. I'm sure I was smiling like an idiot.

I hadn't even said one word to her. Gosh how the fuck was this Monday going to turn out?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Claire's Day**

March 24, 1984 Saturday

I sat in the car, my father pulled away. He was on his car phone, arguing with his assistant. "_Bill I sent those documents to the office. Make sure you file them."_

I was looking out the window seeing the passing shops, houses and trees. With what I'm sure looked like I got the best present in the world, type of smile.

My dad was off the phone, _"Claire?"_ I turned to look at him.

_"Yeah! _

_"I promised I would make it up to you. Did you want to go to the mall?"_

_"Sure dad."_ it was the only way I could keep my dad's mind from wondering.

And asking who was that boy? Not that he would be mad, just curious. I really didn't want to talk to my dad about John Bender. We got to the mall and I went shopping on my own while my dad went to the business suit store. Probably to get measured for a couple of new suits.

I just really wanted these new ankle boots; I had seen them with the clique that day we reason they looked like the type of boots John Bender's girl would wear, and he was used to dating girls that didn't have that pristine look in there appearance.

I could not believe I was shopping now for a pair of shoes just to impress a guy. 'John Bender'_._

_"Really Claire?"_ I told myself.

He saw you put on lipstick with you boobs! I dropped my face into the palms of my hands. I felt so embarrassed now more than ever. How was this ever going to work?

I started thinking, Would he even notice? None of the guys at school had ever noticed something new I bought. Why would John? I was now at the counter holding my shoes debating whether really to take them or not. The clerk interrupted my thoughts. _"Miss are you going to take those?"_

I looked at her, and all I heard was; 'do you really want those boots to impress John Bender.' I said; "Yes!" I laid them on the counter with absolute certainty. "Thank you!" I said to her being so grateful for her unsaid question.

She smiled and said the total is $114 Dollars. I handed her my card. I was thinking what was I going to wear with my boots; I grabbed my card and receipt.

I walked out with my boots and met my dad. We were leaving the mall.

"Claire!

_"Yeah dad."_

"_Who was that boy at your school?"_

Damn! I thought. I was almost free from this awkward conversation. I'm sure I looked a little startled with the sudden interest my dad had taken.

_"Well I had detention with him."_ My dad looked at me worried_. _

_"He is really a nice guy dad."_ I was honest about that.

Bender was really a decent guy, apart from being a perv sometimes. I laughed at my thoughts of detention today. I liked him a lot when we were alone, especially. He really was open talking to me when no one else was around.

I started was thinking of what John would do if he found out he was described as a 'nice guy'.

_"Well I can't wait to meet him."_ I smiled nervously.

_"Yeah me neither dad!" _I had to hold back from reminding him this wasn't the 60's.

We drove to Chianti's it was already dark. We met my mom in restaurant. We had diner. We really didn't talk a lot after that.

We drove up our long drive way passed the code controlled gate. Dad parked the car in the garage. We got down I made sure to grab my boots. We walked in the house my mom was looking at the my bag in my right hand.

I looked back_ "Well I am really tired. Goodnight." _My mom looked at me and said_ "Night honey." _ I ran up to my room hearing my mom telling my dad. _"Did you let Claire get new shoes?" _ She was probably feeling like she lost this round.

I went into my room, closing the door behind me. My ikat headboard as the centerpiece of my room, my baby blue and peach comforter bed set. Mocking me well at least it wasn't pink. I had posters of like Duran Duran, A-ha, Bon Jovi.

I wondered_ "_What would john think of my room?" Oh no what was I talking about John in my room. What universe did I travel to? I started realizing now what John thought meant a lot to me. My long gold mirror closet had captured my reflection as I passed. I turned to look into it. Did John really like me? What was going to happen on Monday?

While I was staring at myself I saw that I was going to have to call and reschedule my appointment tomorrow. If I wouldn't have gotten in trouble on Friday, I would now be a blond. I was tired of being the only red head in school. I got so much crap for it. Even from John _"Cherry!" _The first time he called me that was I'm sure because of my hair.

My phone rang. I jumped a little at the sound. I answered _"Hello!"_ Thank goodness for my privet line.

_"Hey Claire!"_

_"Hey Stacy!"_

_"Are you coming out tonight?" _

_"Damn Stace, I can't I am grounded." _She was happy thinking that I was all cooped up in the house. While all my friends were having fun at Stubby's party.

_"Oh that's a drag. I'll tell everyone you said hi" _

_"Okay Stace. Thanks!" _I said,

_"Talk to you later." _I could hear her smile through the phone.

How was the Clique going to react to my being friends with 'The Breakfast Club'.

I went into my bathroom changed into my pajamas and took off my makeup. It was a really long day.

John Bender would still consume my thoughts as I rested my head and shut my eyes to the glow of the moon seeping through my curtain sky windows.

**March 25, 1984 Sunday**

Earlier in the morning, I had remembered to call the salon. My new appointment was this Wednesday. I loved my hair. I was going to miss it like crazy. But it was time for the jokes to stop.

It was Sunday Afternoon I had spent the whole morning in bed watching TV or listing to music. I still hadn't changed out of my pajamas.

I was lying on my bed rubbing my ear lobe that was bare. I had given John Bender one of my 14k certified diamond earrings. It was only worth $240 dollars. I laughed thinking of what he would do if he knew the price of them.

I was remembering seeing him yesterday in the review mirror he was putting it on. I really couldn't believe John 'burnout' Bender, was wearing one of Claire Standish's earrings. I rolled over to giggle into my pillow. John Bender made me giddy. I loved this feeling. I really couldn't be any happier knowing he had something to remind him of me.

My mom had come up to my room. I heard a knock at the door, _"Claire honey!"_

_"Yeah mom"_.

"_Your father and I are going out. Can I come in?"_ I rolled my eyes.

I really didn't want to talk right now. "_Sure"._

She walked in and stayed right at my doorway. "_Claire, I have decided you're not grounded any more. I guess I understand you have already been in enough trouble as it is. You having to be in detention all Saturday. Matter of fact you can borrow the car again"._

They had told me I couldn't use the car anymore because it was the object helping me ditch school. "_I am sure you've learned your lesson though._ _Right?"_

_ "Right!"_ I said sounding eager for the car.

But I really wasn't. I didn't care, I had my friends to pick me up. But a show for my mom was all she wanted.

"_Thanks mom"._ I said smiling grateful.

She smiled, and said "_sure thing sweetie, I knew that would make your day. Maybe now you can get ready." _I was probably scaring my mom by me not being out with the girls today.

But I knew she was doing it out of desperation trying to gain the upper ground now more, due to the fact I stayed in and listened to her and not my dad. But I really didn't want to go out with my friends last night. Stubby's party was going to be wild_. _As Andrew put it.

My friends were the most popular girls in school being called the clique. Kimberley, Lauren, Stacy, and Jenifer, were my friends since Jr. High.

We were always going out to the party's. I seriously was known as a prude in the clique. Really one could not be proud of having that reputation like that. But one reason I never hooked up at any of those lame ass party's. I never cared about what my girl friends thought about me being a virgin. First of all it wasn't there business. But I quickly changed my opinion about people knowing about me when John asked. I remembered him saying. _"__Are you a virgin? I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense!"_

My phone rang grabbing me from the trance I was in seeing bender in front of me. _"Hello!" _

_"Oh my god Claire. You should have been there last night it was crazy." _

_"Kim?"_

_"Yeah!"_

This was when I noticed how was prior to my social awakening. I Claire Standish going to be brave enough to tell my friends about him. I had my friend Stacy who was the one I always felt trying to compare to me.

_"Brandon Davis was asking about you!" _

_"What?"_ I said only hearing his name mentioned.

_"He wanted to know why you weren't there. We told him you turned into a_ _criminal"_. She started laughing.

I couldn't say a word paused by her description of me, all I thought of was John.

Brandon had been really sweet. He was always a big part of our conversation in the days at school. One of the richest boys in school and handsome, I knew he liked me. But I never saw him as a guy I would like to be with.

Every time we talked he was always talking about something his parents wanted to buy or had already bought. It was always a very dull conversation. I hated when the girls would throw me in an uncomfortable situation's with him. To talk, Lauren would always say, I so see a prom king and queen in the making.I would smile and nod.

The scale the clique created for rating guys he was defiantly always a ten. Guys like Brian, were more like always a zero. Right now I could switch the two. Brian was an awesome guy. I laughed thinking he would probably pass out knowing Claire Standish put him as a ten. John he was never even consider on the list. But that I would still agree with. John was so mush more then a number on a scale. He jumped the scale.

_"Claire are you listening to me?" _

_"Yes I'm sorry I have a lot of home work to catch up on. Can I talk to you tomorrow at school?" _

_"Sure."_ she said sounding a little irritated that I didn't want to know more about what Brandon had to say.

I wanted to know Allison's number. I missed talking to her. She was probably with Andy. I got sad. I wish I could be with John. I wish I knew what bender was doing right now. What if he was with a girl? I looked up at the clock it was about three. I wonder if Allison was listed. I grabbed the phone book and started looking up Reynolds. I saw one that looked familiar. I dialed and some man answered. "Hello".

I stammered. _"Uh, hi yes, is Allison home?"_

I heard him put the phone down. Is Allison here? Then some lady say, I don't know.

Then I heard a yell, _"Allison Phone!"_ I was getting nervous. I heard the phone lift. Then I heard a blunt, _"What?" _

_"Allison? Hey it's Claire!''_

_"Claire?"_ She sounded happy._ "How did you get my number?" _

_"Phone book!"_ I said jokingly.

_"Hey what are you doing today?" _

_"Nothing you know that." _

_"Do you want to hang out?" _

_"Sure."_ She sounded excited.

_"Okay see you in fifteen." We hung up.  
_

I got out of bed and got dressed. I was wearing jeans with my Adidas and a plain white t-shirt. I knew the clique would kill me for wearing this outfit. It was a relief not having to live up to everyone else's expectations. I walked out grabbing the keys to the BMW.

I got to Allison's she came out of her normal suburbia home. She was still wearing her overly baggy clothes.

"Hey!" I said as she got in the car.

I pulled from the curb and surprisingly, I was able to talk to Allison, as if I had known her forever. We talked about Stubby's party. She was wondering if Andy had gone. I was telling her I could find out. She said no. I was kind of relieved knowing that Allison and Andy hadn't spoken since Saturday.

This was so much fun; we were heading toward Grand Park. I told her I wanted to stop at Casey's Style Shop. She was okay with that.

I would never pick Allison for a shopping type or partner. Her drab and black colors made me underestimate my new friend for a shopping friend. I looked at her and said _"please don't put anything in your bag."_ She shot me a glare. We got out of the car she leaned into me pushing me with her shoulder. _"I will try my hardest." _

We past a popular bar called Dillon's. It was already loud in there. It was raining now. The clothing store was another two doors down.

We turned to go into the store, Allison was asking me, _"What was the color of eye liner I put on her yesterday?" _The bell rang as we opened the door.

I stopped at the doorway, I had felt like someone was looking at me. I looked at Allison and she looked back at me as I stopped. _"What?" _she said.

"_I don't know I felt something weird, kind of like someone was watching me_." She looked at me serious, then leaned in and whisperd._"Oh my gosh_, _Maybe it was Bender!" _

I gave her a funny look and said "_Shut up!"_ We started laughing.

We spent the next couple hours in the store shopping. I told Allison to get some tops. She was reluctant. Then I threatened her I was going to get her tops weather she wanted or not. And they were going to be bright pinks and yellows.

She turned and said _"Okay"._

It was already getting dark. We went up to the counter. It was less than I expected. The shops were always cheaper than the mall. They always had stuff I liked to.

The clerk was eyeballing Allison's bag. Allison looked at the young girl and said; _"__Are you checking me out?" _The girl looked shocked with such a random question. I think now she just wanted to get us out as fast as possible. She said "_$72.65."_ I gave her cash.

I and Allison walked out of the store laughing so hard. I told her, _"I can't believe you did that." _

She knew how to make someone feel like they did something weird. We got to the car. We put our things in the back seat. We began driving back to Allison's.

I was telling her she was going to blow Andrew's mind with her new clothes.

She started talking about Bender. _"You know Claire he isn't the most outgoing steady guy in school."_ I was feeling uneasy now.

But then she reassured me that she knew he like me a lot. That made me feel better. We got to her house; _"So I'll see you tomorrow." _

_"Yeah tomorrow!" _I said with a nerviness in my tone.

She closed the door running into her house. Tomorrow was the biggest test I was going to be taking. I hope I pass with flying colors. I really liked my new friends. But could I change? I drove away, thinking of the day to come.

**March 26, 1984 Monday**

I woke up pretty early anxious. It came down to Monday, This Monday. I felt like there was going to be a book written about the history that was going to happen behind the walls of Shermer High School. I took a shower, did my makeup. My ears were priced twice I had my diamond earring on the right through the top hole and I had my gold hoops through the bottom holes.

I was walking out of my room and my mom saw me. _"Oh Claire I like those shoes. Thanks mom." _My mom did have great taste in clothes though. She was a stylist for vogue. I trusted her opinion, for sure when she didn't have a wine glass in her hand.

I walked down stairs, _"Claire have breakfast"_ my dad announced from the kitchen.

_"Oh thanks, but I can't I am late for school."_ I really wasn't but I wanted to get there a little early hoping to see him.

_"Okay bye sweetie!"_ My dad looked back down to the paper and drank his coffee.

I was on my way to school feeling so anxious and scared I felt like I could throw up. It was almost the end of the year. I shouldn't be nervous. But I wanted to see 'The Breakfast Club'. I really wanted to see him. I wanted to see John Bender!

I pulled into the parking lot. I saw my friends through the rear view mirror as I parked. I got down, grabbing my books from the backseat. When all I heard was some guy call out his name_. "Bender"._ I saw him turn his head from my direction.

Was he looking at me? I smiled.

This Monday was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

_**Please don't forget to review. I hope you're enjoying this story. Hugs~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N Please leave a review I see I am getting major traffic through here. Would mean the world.**

**Chapter 3 – Back at Shermer School**

* * *

J.B.

_I saw from the corner of my eye her red hair. "Bender!" Daniel yelled, I turned my attention to the sound and followed it to meet them. _I thought; _I'm almost sure she saw me._

I was climbing up the stairs to meet the guys, I couldn't help but remember now how I followed Claire down the steps playing around on Saturday, having her feel obligated to turn and look to see if I was behind her.

Everything I was doing was reminding me of her. I couldn't even be with another girl, because I would wish it was her.

"Bender, what's up?" Daniel said.

Lloyd and Vincent were smoking a cigarette.

_"__Nothing just came to this shit hole for another day of higher education."_

They all laughed and nodded in an agreement.

I could see across the field in the faculty parking lot; Vernon getting out of his car, he was looking around. I smiled. He was probably making sure he didn't drop more money, or having hope of finding the one that was in my pocket.

Daniel was now talking to me, _"Hey Bender I hooked up with that brunet last night. That chick was wild. You missed out bro"._ I laughed. _"Dude, it's all good."_

I swore right there to myself, I would never talk about Claire that way. I think she would never forgive me for talking to my friends about her like that. _"You would probably tell them that you're doing it with me, so they'd forgive you for being seen with me._ I cringed at the thought.

All the guys were asking Daniel things about the brunette. I heard from an ear shot one of them say; _"She have nice tit's?"_ Even I would be involved in a conversation like this. But I couldn't help but tune them out and it showed. Vincent looked at me and said. _"Bender what's up with you? Got something on your mind or someone?" _

I felt all eyes on me now. _"Fuck"_ I thought. _"Why don't you wear a big as neon sign Bender that says; I'm whipped over the prom queen". _I looked down; my hands were now in my pockets. I started to look for the pack of smokes I had in my jacket pocket.

_"__Shut the fuck up asshole, I need a cigarette its cold out here."_

They were laughing at my reply, Then Lloyd started cracking jokes about that brunette, _"Dude she wanted Bender, and since he turned her down. She moved to the next guy on the seat."_

Vincent started busting out laughing; I was trying to hold my laughter in as best I could.

Daniel turned and looked at us, _"Well Fuck you guys at least I can say I am the only one who got some last night." _He mumbled under his breath _"Jackasses!"_

I was now really starting to feel anxious. I wanted to see Claire I wanted to make sure it was real. Make sure I didn't dream up that Saturday.

I wanted to try to get across to sit on the wall, so I could see her.I couldn't sit there without actually telling my friends to move. But wouldn't that be so obvious? Plus I couldn't just turn in the opposite direction were no one was.

How the hell was this going to work, a criminal with a princess. Yeah that's what every kid wants to hear in a fairy tale.

"_What the hell happened to me"?_ I thought.

Overnight I became this deranged fool, who couldn't keep a girl out of my head, and not any girl a Ritchie, Claire Standish. I smiled when I thought of her full name.

All of the other girls I had got with never gave me the feeling of ever wanting to think of them again after we hooked up. Unless they wanted to do something in there Parents car, or even at their boyfriends football game behind the bleachers again.

I didn't care. As long as I didn't have to deal with them all the time I was okay.

Even the girl last night, I had no urge for her.

All I wanted was Claire.

I couldn't stop from thinking about her, and I had mentioned in detention. In front of Brian, Allison and even Andrew things Claire may not have ever even thought of ever doing with a guy, let alone me.

_"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"_

Would she want to? I know I wouldn't push her or pressure her into anything like that ever. I never did with any one I got with. They were the ones always pulling me to them. Not that I didn't know what I was doing.

When I was talking to her about getting felt up, I could see it in her eyes "My god that look on her face". Then Andrew had to fuck up my mini fantasy.

I am going to have to sock him in his arm for that. Would Claire ever want to do anything with me? It didn't even have to be something crazy like I mentioned. I'd settle for making out at least.

I suddenly got very happy thinking I would be the first guy to make out with her. God how did purity feel? I wondered.

My sexual organs were now beginning to get active with the thought of coming in close contact to Claire. How were they going to be when she is near my body with hers? God I just wanted to go up to her and grab her and kiss her, and tell every fucking guy at Shermer that she was mine.

I really just wanted another kiss, even if she wasn't going to kiss me ever again.

I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Vernon walked passed me, shoving my shoulder knocking me out of my head. I turned and looked, _"Bender my office now!"_

_"__Class hasn't even started what the fuck could I have done this early?" _

_"__Now!" _He protested.

_"__Later guys." _I turned and they all glared at Vernon.

They knew Vernon had a knack for picking on me, But they didn't know the whole story of how Vernon talks me down whenever he gets the chance.

I was walking down the hall with my shades. Everyone was looking at me. Some of the girls just smiling at me, then I saw Brian once I looked up. I smiled, "What's up Neo-Maxi?" All he's friends stared at him with their jaws dropped.

He nodded and smiled like he was the bad ass getting carried away by Vernon.

We walked into Vernon's office. _"Sit Bender!"_

_"__What the hell is this about Dick?"_

_"__You're going to sit there and act all like it wasn't you Bender. I know you did it."_

_"__What?" _

The hundred started burning a hole in my pants. I knew he couldn't take it back that was mine and I wasn't going to let him.

_"__Saturday!" He shouted. _

_"__What about it?" _

_"__The glass door, Carl found it shattered."_

I said back in a demanding tone. "_I didn't do that."_

_"__Right, who did then?" I know you're not going to say the pee-wee or the varsity Letterman._

_"__But- I-"_

_"__Shut it, Not that I want to be here for another Saturday after your two months with you. But you got another Saturday."_

I mumbled back._ "I don't want to be here with you neither."_

_"__And you're going to have to pay for that door to get fixed."_

_ "__WHAT!" _I shouted.

_"__It will be $75 dollars"_

I sat back thinking, part of me was relieved because in all reality I wasn't going to be paying to fix it he was. But part of me was pissed because I could really use that money and Andrew was the one who did it.

_"__Now get out of my office, Money by this Friday Bender."_

I left cursing at the wind.

The bell was about to ring and the halls were empty with a student or two rummaging through their lockers and everyone was probably already in class.

I was going outside to get a smoke I needed one. This Monday has already been hell and it wasn't even first period yet.

I wasn't I was going to skip science. I walked out through the double doors. Went around the side and lit my cigarette and was contemplating on telling Clark.

I wanted that money, why do I have it so fucking hard. Was it to learn some unknown lesson? Why did other kids here at Shermer have it so easy? I started to down on myself. I dropped the lit cigarette to the ground and turned it out on the damp grass.

A wind blew passed me making me grab my trench. I lifted the collar. I walked back around to go back in to the school when I stopped dead in my tracks.

They were all laughing. I smiled.

I was walking up, when I heard her voice. _"Yeah we better go before we get another detention."_

Allison laughing_ "Yeah wouldn't that be so horrible." _In a mocking tone.

I was happy to see the three of them talking like it was Saturday all over again.

I was walking towards them thank god Claire was facing the opposite direction of my view. "What was she wearing?" She looked so fucking sexy. Yeah I was going to have trouble walking if I wasn't going to be able to get turned on by any other girl, and Claire wasn't ready for anything like that.

When I heard Allison, I couldn't help but say; _"Oh what a funny girl!"_

Claire jumped by the sound of my voice, or could have been my breath on the back of her neck.

She hesitated for a moment and then turned. I was relieved she turned.

She smiled and lightly shouted my name. _"John!"_

She grabbed me hugging me. I couldn't help but hold her there she smelled pretty. I could inhale her all day.

The other girls I hooked up with never smelled like her they either had too much of a flower scent that made me want to sneeze, or smelled like beer with the mix of too much hair spray. Claire was perfect.

She pulled away I still wanted to be holding her, But I relinquished my right of our hug. Then she took a look at me then she frowned.

I suddenly didn't feel so well. What the hell just happened? Did she regret what she done? Was she thinking about another guy? Her friends? Did I smell? What the fuck just happened?

Andrew and Allison passed us holding hands.

_"__See you later guys."_

_"Yeah!"_ She said smiling at Andrew.

Now I was mad because I wanted her to smile at me like that.

She placed her hand over my cheek on my face. I didn't know this look. She was sad and hurt.

_"John are you okay?"_ I knew now what she meant.

The bruise on my face wasn't as light as I thought.

I never knew how much I would love for someone to touch them and make me grateful to have a reason to have them touch my face. It was Claire 'Fucking' Standish touching my face.

I turned. _"I don't need your pity, Claire."_

She grabbed my arm._ "John, I am not asking you out of pity. I just care about you."_

"Really?" I thought.

She was looking like she wished she could take away the pain that had been there. 'There was a god. He was smiling down on me'.

All the other girls I had hooked up with never addressed my bruises. I was okay with that; I never needed any girl telling me I looked like shit.

I couldn't help myself. I lunged my lips onto hers. By my surprise she didn't pull away. She tilted her head to give me a better shot to her lips.

She was so damn comforting. I couldn't help but pull her in.

I leaned away probably smiling like a moron.

_"__I'm fine." _I said.

I didn't want to let her go. I felt her skin, it was cold. I looked at her outfit. Why the hell didn't she have a jacket? She looked at me and answered my question without me ever having to utter out a word.

_"__I don't have a jacket because it would have clashed with my outfit."'_

"Oh and we wouldn't want that would we princess."

She was smiling at me like she had when I told her that I didn't hate her lipstick trick.

I leaned in for another kiss. She brushed my lips with hers and then said John I think we are late for class.

_"__So what!"_

_"__So, I do want to graduate."_

_"__Fine, we wouldn't want the school to shut down."_

She hit my arm,_ "Shut Up."_

We were walking up into the school. I felt her grab my hand. I loved this.

This girl was perfect for me. I wanted to be perfect for her. I don't think that would ever happen.

We walked in and the halls were empty. We went to her locker. She was dropping off some books. She was smiling behind her hair. I looked over at my locker it was down the hall from hers. I had never noticed that before. I could see my lock was missing.

_"__What the fuck?" _She looked and saw what I was looking at and giggling to herself.

I was now trying to figure out where the hell my lock was and also mesmerized by her laugh. Then we heard steps from the corner.

_"__I'll be back."_

_"__Where are you going?"_

_"__I am going to go get us a hall pass."_ She left me standing there.

I looked from the stair case saw her talking to some nerd with a bell around his neck. He handed her a piece of paper then she smiled at him. _"Huh?" _Slipped out of my mouth. I hope she really didn't like the nerdy thing.

She was walking back, I was leaning against the locker's; I looked at her and gave her a smile.

_"__When am I going to get a smile like that?"_

_"__Like what?"_

_"__Like the one you gave hall monitor boy."_

She smiled and handed me one of the papers.

_"__How did you get these?"_

_"__I had to promise him a blowjob."_

I was not laughing. _"Yeah princess; over my dead body."_

I grabbed her hip and pulled her towards me and started kissing her. Then form the side we heard another set of shoes. I pushed her away feeling disgusted with myself for doing it. It was Carl.

_"__You two better get to class Vernon is walking around the halls this morning."_

_"__Okay, Thanks!" _she said. Carl walked off.

_"__Well I better go John."_

"_okay!" _I felt compelled to say things to her I never said to any girls._ "Hey sorry." _I couldn't believe I was apologizing for something I was so used to doing with girls.

_"__For what?"_

_"__You know what." _I hissed.

_"__It's okay John really I am happy me and you are on the same page with P.D.A."_

_"__P.D.A.?"_

_"__Public display of Affection!"_

She kissed me _"I will see you later!" _then turned.

I watched her go up and around the stairs to the top floor. I really felt like shit, maybe worse like a piece of shit that's been stepped on then wiped off on a gravel ground. I started thinking to myself and probably mumbling also. _"Then I guess she doesn't want to be seen with me."_ I should have known. This day sucked even more now.

How the hell were Allison and Andrew doing it, walking through the halls without a care in the world.

I was walking into class and saw Brian in the back. I never even knew he was in my science class. But I had kept walking towards the back not handing my pass. I figured I would save it for a rainy day. The teacher didn't even care I was late. He just kept on with the assignment. Mr. Kramer always seemed out of it. Probably so high from all the chemicals.

I followed the trail of separated desks and actually sat next to Brian. _"Hey Bender."_

I'm sure people were staring at me now, I wasn't concerned or even cared about them, what they thought.

Why did I push Claire away? I could fuck Myself up for doing that.

I nodded in acceptance to his conversing. But Really he was talking to a brick wall. Then I started following. But Brian was talking to me in public, why couldn't she. Well I wasn't going to fuck him over. Claire and I had done that enough for today to one another.

I stared out the window listing to Brian's excited rant about a girl looking at him after Clark said hi to him in the hall. He looked serious now. _"Bender are you okay?"_

I really liked my new friends, they knew when thing's weren't right. I looked at him and said. _"I don't know yet Big Bri." _I was so happy he actually cared enough to ask about what was bothering me. But yet I couldn't tell him._  
_

I looked back out the window it started raining.


End file.
